


Some Amberpricefield

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, Short Story, amberpricefield, max likes women, render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max, Rachel and Chloe are sitting in Chloe's old truck and talk about ... photography?





	Some Amberpricefield

Max is just looking out the window when suddenly she feels a hand on her knee.  
  
  
  
Max turns her head. It’s Rachel’s hand. The long-haired woman smiles at Max and looks deep into Max’s eyes.  
  
  
  
**Rachel:** Chloe, I think you’re right, Max likes women!  
**Max:** What?  
**Chloe:** I knew it!  
  
  
  
**Max:** Chloe please, look at the road!  
**Rachel:** I mean you like photographing women, right?  
**Max:** Um, yes, but I also photograph men.  
**Rachel:** Really, gender does not matter to you?  
**Chloe:** * chuckles softly *  
**Max:** No … why should it?  
**Rachel:** I like that you are so _open_ -minded.  
**Chloe:** * chuckle gets louder *  
**Max:** What’s so funny? I photograph everything … women, men, animals …  
**Rachel:** Oh animals! Isn’t that illegal?  
**Chloe:** * laughs * I guess it's alright, as long as there are no female nipples ... * laughs loudly and holds her stomach *  
**Max:** * ready to rewind * Chloe!  
**Rachel:** * grabs the steering wheel *  
  
  
  
**Max:** * takes a deep breath * ... thank god!  
**Rachel:** You can call me Rachel * smiles briefly to Max * but you owe me.  
**Max:** * leans back and says quietly * If anything, we’re even.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr post on the subject: [**Why ‘female-presenting nipples’ matter**](https://simpletextadventure.tumblr.com/post/181038978985/why-female-presenting-nipples-matter)


End file.
